


our love has gone humid

by echokomfloukru



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: Maze is demanding. She knows what she wants. And what she wants right now is him.





	our love has gone humid

**Author's Note:**

> so i felt like writing mazifer smut and here it goes

Lucifer isn't sure where he is or how he got there. His skin feels sunburned, his stomach rumbles with hunger, and his wings are spread out from his back like he painfully didn't have them cut off.

He has to get back to LA, to LUX. To Chloe and Detective Douche. To Linda and Amenadiel. Back to _Mazikeen._ His demon was probably worried sick about him.

He took a deep breath and sat down. One leg folded over the other and his hands pressed together in something prayer look. Maze would come if he called.  
 **·**  
Maze felt a scream rip past her lips and her body withered and no, it wasn't from the mortal kneeling down between her legs.

Pain tugged at her core and images flashed through her mind.

_“Lucifer!”_

The guy shot up quickly, a hurt expression in his eyes, “My name is Brad!”  
 **·**  
She rushes to him. A car ride to plan, a plan ride to the middle of nowhere and she walks the rest of the way.

She senses him near, but doesn't see him.

She looks above her head at the sound of wings flapping.

“Lucifer?”

He lowers himself to the ground, relief spreading through him so strong she can feel it through their reawakened bond.

“Maze. I've missed you.”

Its different from when he said it the first time with that air of impasse. She knew him better than anyone, but she still needed reaffirmation from time to time that he still cared [as much as she did.]

They collide much like his mom and dad did once before.

His arms are tight around her waist. Her exposed skin feels like comfort to him and it's been so long since they had a moment alone where he could touch her like this.

She presses her face into the crook of his neck and breathes him in.

“I missed you too.”  
 **·**  
They don't go back to LA at first. She finds the closest hotel and checks them in.

“Wait. Where are you going?”

She gives him the most incredulous look he's seen so far.

“Shopping. You can't walk around shirtless and barefoot with dirt stained paints forever. If it wasn't for me, they wouldn't have let you past the door.”

Lucifer nods and settles against the pillow. Maze is out the door when she sticks her head back in.

“And take a shower! You stink.”

“Yes, honey.”  
 **·**  
Maze doesn't like being in strange places and she's itching to be back at Lucifer's side.

She can hear humming under the loud spray from the shower head.

She sits the bags on the bed and sits down. Her shoes are the first to go off. Then, she's throwing her shirt over her head and shimmying out of her pants.

Her hand reaches up behind her to remove her hair from the ponytail containing it.  
 **·**  
He turns as the shower door sliding open. Maze walks in, almost naked.

Her eyes are dark and vulnerable. She drops the human facade to reveal her demon face.

She takes one step forward and so does he. His finger tracing the side of her face continuing to her shoulders and coming to a standstill when he reaches her bra strap. 

Maze raises her head in a dignified manner. Lucifer grins, hands cradling her face as he brings their lips together. Then, the battle of dominance begins.

Neither of them were good at letting go of their control. Call it their immortal flaw.

Lucifer's hand travels to the back of her head and tangles in her dark locks. He yanks it, eliciting a satisfied gasp from her.

His mouth moves down, sucking at her neck and licking a line against her collarbone.

Maze reaches behind her and unhooks her bra, sliding it off her arms. She pushes his down and Lucifer takes the hint.

He cups one hand around her breasts and uses his tongue to caress the other. She aches with need, but also wants this to last.

He bites down lightly and red eyes flashing back up her and _fuck–_ this patience thing isn't going to work.

“Bed. _Now._ ”

Her voice comes out in a sharp growl and it sends tingle through him. He stands up to his full height and she reaches for her. She slaps his hand away and opens the shower door.

“Turn off the water.”

She throws it over his shoulder like a command and Lucifer obeys.

Maze's back is facing him and her panties are around her knees when she comes into sight.

He pulls her flush up against him, grasping her by her arms.

“I could've done that.”

Maze snatches away, fire burning in her pupils as she turns and stares at him.

“I know how to take off my own underwear, Lucifer.”

To make a point, she slides one leg out and uses her foot to slide it down the other. She stares at him the whole time and Lucifer understands what this is.

“Are you punishing me Maze?”

He lowers himself to both knees.

“Did you really think I had abandoned you?”

Maze looks away and that's all the answer he needs.

He places a kiss to her stomach, “I would never do that to you, Mazikeen.”

Maze looks down at him and if he truly had a soul, she'd be gazing right into it.

He stands back up again.

“Bed. _Now._ ”

Maze smirks and moves backwards to the bed. Lucifer follows her, kissing down her stomach. He wanted to taste her.

He presses a kiss to her right thigh then her left. He really did miss her. Even months apart, he knew her like no one else did. Her fingers wrap in his air as she throws her head back with a moan.

She comes easily, his name falling from her lips like the ghost of a whisper erupting their silence. Lucifer licks up her juices eagerly.

Her legs unwrap themselves from around his neck and he rises on his haunches.

“Are you still mad?”

Maze lifts, hands flattening themselves against his chest. She captures his mouth in hers, wrapping a arm around his neck.

She flips them over and nips at his neck, drawing back to flash him a cheshire grin, all teeth.

He bucks up as she sucks on that sensitive spot right under his chin. She grinds down against him and Lucifer is painfully reminded of how hard he is and that he hasn't been touched yet. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last.

Maze takes him in her hand and aligns his erection with her entering. She sinks down with a small sigh, eyes fluttering shut.

Lucifer's hand begin to knead her breasts and she speeds up her pace. Lucifer mutters curses, sitting up and enveloping her in his arms.

“Are you still mad at me?”

He reaches down to rub at her clit and it pushes her right over the edge with Lucifer's release chasing hers.

She moves to lay down next to him.

“I'm not mad anymore.”

Lucifer nods, scooting closer to cuddle her. Yes, the devil loved to cuddle.

Maze adjusted herself in his arms so she was facing him.

“Are you ready to go back?”

Lucifer took a moment to think it over. LUX seemed like a faraway lucid dream compared having Maze in his arms right now.

He shrugs.

“Can we have another go in the shower before I decide?”

Maze shrugs too.

“Race you?”

Lucifer won of course. [Only because he cheated.]

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated.


End file.
